Tempest Rising
by Deception King
Summary: The Tempest tries to find his real mother and uncover his past and meets interesting characters along the way. Please R&R no flames please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the incredibles,or any of the characters in the movie.

Tempest Rising

A long time ago I first met my real mother, and she was a real ice queen. She had it all... looks, men, friends, and a man that was in love with her.

I tried to forget her betrayal to me and why she abandoned me, but some things are to hard to forget.

She gave me up to a foster family at a very young age, and she even left a note to explain why she left. I couldn't read it I was to young, plus she left me a picture of her my foster parents hid it until I found it in a trunk one day. Who is this dreaded woman who left me?

"Her name is... Mirage?" I said to my foster parents as they gave me the picture and the note.

"She was a good woman, but she was very busy with "that" man,"My foster mother said to me.

She never meant to leave you, and she said she loved you very much. So the next day we went to court and got parental rights of you.

"Were you guys good friends with her?" I asked in a serious way.

I have to know... Please tell me.

"Yes, We were good friends, and she trusted us very much so that is why Michelle left you with us," My foster father said to me with a reassuring voice.

"Her name was Michelle?" I asked in a confused way.

That explained why my middle name Michael, and I didn't look anything like my foster parents.

So I left and boarded the first train to Metro City and began in the directions the police gave me.

This was something I never told my parents, but I have powers too like the supers I have heard about.

My foster parents also told me that my mother had a special power she was a brilliant mathematician, and she was an amazing tactician.


	2. Time In Flash

Chapter 2

Time In Flash

September 14, 2005

4:32 P.M.

Autumn's wind has just started blowing on me as I was walking along the sidewalk, then I looked around to see how everything was so perfect.

It all was a little hard to understand...well manicured lawns, no clouds in the sky, and perfectly built houses.

It felt very irregular to see because I had been there for three days. I saw the children rushing home from a long day of school to parents with open arms.

I was suppose to be in school also but I'm sure they would understand my reason to skip.

(The story switches back to a few days back in another city.)

September 10 ,2005

3:10 P.M.

The house where our main character has lived in for sometime with his foster parents is being visited by local police officers and a man in a beige trench coat. The man in the coat says to foster parents,

"Do you understand the penalty for letting kids skip school, and letting them leave without their parents and or guardians with them."

The foster parents shook their heads and the foster father smiled and said calmly,

"We didn't let him leave, he left on his own we couldn't stop him, he finally learned the truth."

"Truth about what?"The officer asked with curiosity.

"He learned that we are not his real parents, and left to find his real mother,"The foster mother said with a smile.

We couldn't stop him, it was not our place to.

The officer in beige said with a hint of aggressiveness,

"You don't understand, you two are his real parents!"

When his real mother left him, she gave him to you relinquishing any parental rights to him.

THAT IS YOUR REAL SON!

The foster father put his hands around his glasses, and a tears rolled down his eyes. The foster mother soon joined in. She said while weeping,

"We didn't want him to be sad we wanted him to find his parents so he could be happy, it is like an emptiness that we could not fill."

"She left him the first time... Why would you let her abandon him the second time,"The officer in beige said to them with a hint of sadness.

The foster mother burst into tears and the foster father said to her

"Jessica please don't cry."

She said to him in response,

"Thank you Dennis."

Soon after this revelation took place the officer and the foster parents talked for a few more minutes until he was satisfied with the information he needed.

"Wait," said Dennis.

Who are you anyway?

The man in beige said,

"My name is... Frank Johnson an investigator and a truancy officer."

I've done my job here and with that I'm off. You said he was in Metro City right?

"Yes, and the name of the woman he is looking for is Mirage," the foster father said with a sturdy voice.

Mirage or her real name Michelle–

(The story switches back to the present)

"It's time to continue."I said with a smile.

As he walks away a rose pedal falls behind him.


	3. Reunion

1

Chapter 3

Reunion

I was at a local hotel as the sun peaks and goes to sleep I start to watch it while I was gathering my things for the next venture. I stayed the night since I hadn't any relatives in the city. As I got ready to walk out the door someone slipped something under the door, I quickly opened the door but there was no one there.

"Pretty Strange," I said to my self as I walked out the door.

I unfolded the letter to read it,

"I have what you what... you do a job, and I'll have her waiting for you. Be in the hotel lobby in 5 minutes or I'm gone."

Buddy

As soon as I saw the name I rolled the paper in to a ball and threw it into a trash can, and started running at the elevator as fast as I could. It was very crowded...with old people, and the smell of Ben-gay. It took me at least 4 minutes, and 30 seconds to get to the ground floor. He caught my eye as I leapt from the elevator, while I was holding my breath trying not to inhale old people smell. I ran toward him as fast as I could and he said to me,

"Your late."

"Do you have any idea what kind of job you are dealing with here".

"Fail me and you'll never see her alive".

"Just tell me what you want me to do," I said with fierceness in my voice.

My mind had been plaguing me all that night. I started to think back and forth about why I should save her, but then my companionate side kicked in. Maybe I should just rip this guy's brain out and smear it across my chest like the mental maniac im not. "Please don't hurt her" hit my mind as this transformation occurred. I kept thinking...my hands started sweating furiously, and then started shaking.

"I know what your feeling, I know it hurts like a stab wound, but you've got to hold on everything will be explained in time,"He said with a voice that didn't match his body and a hint of compassion.

"You've grown a lot."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything," I said ready to snap his head off.

"Just hold on," he said with a calm voice.

We left the hotel lobby and went outside he offered me a cigarette I told him no. He put one in his mouth and said it was my loss. We got inside his car and I looked around.

"This is no ordinary car so I suggest you hold on," He said to me with confidence.

"I'll explain everything when we get to where we need to be."

He started the car and six engines started up. I had not buckled up yet, and he shifted into first gear. The car burst out of the parking lot.

"Hold on," he shouted with tons of excitement.

"Wait, hold it," I shouted back to him.

I shot back in the seat and my teeth were chattering as I screamed and yelled.

"YOU ARE INSANE," I yelled to the top of my lungs.

"I know,"Syndrome said softly with a smirk.

(I'll update in 24 hours. Please read and review.)


	4. Diamond In The Rough

Chapter 4

Diamond in The Rough

The night was the thing I loved about Metro City. It made me feel alive. After Syndrome's killer car ride, we walked to an abandoned warehouse where he said, he would train me for his mission. I gave him a stare then looked at the ground. I stopped in front of the warehouse door.

"After you," he said to me with a grin.

I extended my hands and they started to glow orange, and I lifted up the door and threw it up then tossed it to the side. After that I was breathing very heavily. He stared at me for a second then walked inside, after a few seconds my breathing steadied he gave me a coin.

"What's this for," I asked with a sad look.

"Levitate it, "he responded.

I levitated it and as soon as I did he shot it out of my hand with a finger beam I looked at it for a second, then it almost touched the ground. He said with a smooth voice,

"You have to keep this coin levitated or the mission is over."

I struggled as I shot the beam from my hand and recovered the coin. He shot the coin from my hand again. I struggled to keep it up as I did he ran behind me and then shot the coin again and kept it close to ground. I shot it again and I couldn't keep it up, I began to feel the mental strain on me, also started sweating uncontrollably.

"I know the limits to your power and I can make you stronger, faster, and overall better than you feel right know, "he said while pulling off his sunglasses.

I saw his eyes and began to shiver uncontrollably. I don't understand I saw a pair of eyes then I saw a pair of burned out holes. I started to run back to the back of the room I heard him shout for me to wait but I continued running.

(Skipped to another city)

The night is very hard to like. I mean people are getting killed and people getting mugged by complete strangers or family members. That is where I come in, I am Frank Johnson a very hard to shock detective. I have seen it all, murder, burglary, arson, and sometimes all of them at once. I put the scare in kids around town and adults too. Truancy is the worst, it makes the children who go to school not want to go to school by looking at the other children who skip classes. It is my job to keep kids in class and out of my office.

I went to the airport and went up to purchase a ticket, I was approached by the airport security when they told me that I had to be searched for anything "special" I told them I was a cop they asked for I.D. I showed them my badge they let me pass but took my weapons.

"Gee I'm a cop what do you expect from me," I say with a loud and cracking voice.

Every one turns around and I feel very embarrassed. I hope that kid is having better luck than I am.

(Switches back to where we left off.)

I started to ask him what happened he told that he had a run in with an airplane. He also said that his micro machines he was working on would fix it,and that scars were all over his body.

"You don't seem to understand the power I can give you,"Syndrome says with an angered stare.

"If you don't what it I suggest you leave now, but you will never see her alive."

I wanted to say no very badly, but I thought about what he would do to her. I rolled my fist into a ball and then sighed, I said to him,

"I'll do anything you want."

"Good, we'll start early tomorrow morning,"he said with a sharp look.

He showed me to a small room that looked like a jail cell. I looked blankly at it then accepted it.

"Welcome home,"I said to myself then walked into the room.

"Night-Night," he said with a smile as he closed the door.

He laughed as he walked down the hallway, I thought about it for a few minutes then I said to myself,

"Man, she better be worth it."

(Please read and review. Another update in about 24 hours)

(Thanks in advance)


	5. Memories

Chapter 5

Memories

Mirage's POV

I had a son at the age of eighteen, but I couldn't keep him. Syndrome's work had come first with me so I followed him to death, or maybe his first. I always kept a cool head when Syndrome nearly lost his. He relied on my powers for relief of real life. He always wanted me to make a perfect family setting with everyone laughing and talking at dinner or a birthday party. He always gave me a "Thanks Michelle" after I let him go, I sometimes stalked him back to his room and peered into his chamber. He was sitting on his bed. He had removed his costume and changed into more ordinary clothes, then I looked at his face, he was crying, that is when I figured out why he liked Mr. Incredible so much. He stood for everything he wanted: A male role model, a father, and someone who would be there for him in his time of need. I started to sob when I looked at him, but I tried to keep it in.

"Michelle is that you," He asked with sadness in his voice.

"Yes, I had come to see if you were all right," I said with sadness in my voice.

He then asked me to come sit by his side. I was a shy like a little child, but then I felt a rush of confidence it was like someone was telling me it was all right to go. I in walked with my head down so he couldn't see my sadness. He put his hand on my chin and it felt so warm I always thought that he did have some feeling in his usually cold body. I then felt his pain as we both cried, because we couldn't hold back our tears Syndrome tried to hold his back while he was in front of me.

"Its... its okay Buddy," I said to him with my voice sounding like a mother more than a friend.

"I have to tell you that I never really had much of a family, as you could see from the trances you put me in," He said with a cracking voice.

"It made me happy...like you make me happy."

I then smiled and looked at him, then he took my hand. I then scooted closer to him and we kissed, it was first I had in a long time, and felt really nice.

(I think you can guess what happened then and 9 months later.)

(Hope you like it I'll update in about 24 hours.)

(Thanks for the reviews Dyu123,and Arnhem Softfire.)


	6. Five Strokes to Midnight Violet

Chapter 6

Five Strokes to Midnight Violet.

As I started Syndrome's training, I learned many things that could help my power. He started me with a small book, and ordered me to levitate it 300 hundred times then read it. The book was called "Telekinesis for Dummies" it was about 600 pages long, so it took me about three minutes. I also did lots of physical exercises to get my body to be at a top performance peak. I continued the training for about a week and a half until I was ready. By now I was able to lift objects while moving, throw them while moving, and read minds better. My mind reading powers had almost tripled when Syndrome ordered me to go inside my own head, and unravel some of my deepest problems. It felt strange to see some of my problems come to life. I tried hard to unravel, some of my problems I could find meaning behind them but they were a little too hard solve.

"It is okay if you couldn't find the way to solve your problems now, but I'm sure you will later," He said to me very calmly.

He turned away and walked to the back of the warehouse.

"Look if you like I could give you a couple of hours to go to the city and cool down."

"Ummm thanks," I said very surprised.

I walked to the exit when he told me that he had something to give me. He handed me a bag full of money. I had never seen so much money in my life.

"Think of it as an early birthday present," he said.

"Thanks," I replied.

I then rubbed my stomach but then I noticed I didn't have a stomach but now I have abs. I started to smile a little.

"This was the training program I used to get my henchmen into shape," Syndrome said with a smirk.

"Hope you like it."

He said that then just walked away, then I left and went clothes shopping. I had lost about 12 inches off my waist, because when I started training I weighed about 245 pounds. Now I weighed about 180. I got a nice and very expensive suit and a nice pair of shoes for about 300$.

I wore the suit because my other clothes slipped off my waist. I then went to a local grocery store where I spotted a family walking in the door. It consisted of a huge man, his wife, a young woman, a small boy, and a small baby in a stroller. I saw the daughter and she was very pretty, she was wearing a black blouse with a long black skirt. Then the boy spotted me while I was looking at the girl and put a cocky grin on his face. I tried to sneak behind the wall but my efforts were in vain, because he slipped behind me.

"Were you looking at something," he said with the grin still on his face.

"Namely my sister."

I thought to myself back and forth about what to say, because I was big, unattractive, and, weak . . . hold on I was all the opposites. I had become the thing I wanted to be the most. I had become a pretty boy.

I said to him with a deep voice "Yes. I was anyway what's her name."

"Like I would tell you jerk, and why would Violet what to go out with a creep like you, "he said with his eyes closed.

"Thanks kid, "I started walking toward the store.

"Hey you come back,"He said running trying not to trip.

I made my way into the store and thought to myself again. I can't talk to her right now, her father is huge that guy looks like he could rip me in half. I guess I'll say something later.

(Please Read and Review)

(Thank You All in Advance)

(I'll update in 24 hours)


	7. Important Things

Chapter 7

Important Things

Dash's POV

I went back into the store to search for the idiot who made me blurt out my sisters' name(well it is partly my fault). I wonder what he wants with her, and why he was hiding behind a wall? I won't let him get to Violet, because that is my sister and I have to protect her no matter what it takes! I wonder if this has something to do with Syndrome, but he couldn't be alive. This time I'll be a real hero like my dad!

Mom looked at me and said, "Dash, Honey could you get the peas from the freezer." I groaned then thought to myself, "I'll start after I get the peas."

I started to go get the peas and dad followed behind me, I looked back at him and he shushed me, I already know where this was leading to. He usually ditched mom and Vi with the groceries to go take samples from the old ladies that would serve him. Sometimes if he had returned twice the ladies would automatically spot him telling him that he couldn't have any more. He would walk with his tail between his legs back to mom only before one last result. This is where I come in, I would sprint past the ladies, and take the samples for dad. I felt wrong for it sometimes but dad would tell me "Good job son." It made me feel good so I would do it for him only once or twice so no one would find out we were supers.

I caught back up with mom and had given her the peas. She asked me to watch Jack-Jack for a few minutes, and went to find dad. Then I heard a mom scream "Bob get that thing out of your mouth!" I then placed my hand of over my face and groaned. I then looked over at Vi and she was doing the same thing, and then I looked at Jack-Jack and he was mimicking us. Dad ran past us and said "See you at home kids!"and shot to the exit. Mom had come back to me, Vi, and Jack-Jack and told us it was time to go to the register. We then walked slowly to register and everyone in the store looked at us with wide eyes. We went to register four to a clerk named Becky, she then started to scan our groceries very slowly never taking her eyes off Jack-Jack. When she looked at Jack-Jack one last time, his eyes started to glow red and she shrieked and loaded the groceries as fast as I could run.

"Here-Here you are Mam," Becky said with her voice shaking.

"How much do I owe you?"mom asked.

"Nothing, ummm you are our One millionth costumer so its free,"She said still shaking.

We walked out like it was nothing at all, because we were accustomed to it.

Mom turned to me and smiled "Dash your them man of the house now." Then her smile quickly turned to a frown "Because your father is dead," she said with tons of anger even picking up a stick and breaking it to emphasize the emotion.

(Meanwhile across town)

Mr. Incrediblefeeling a snap in his body "Ouch! Helen must really be mad".


End file.
